


Grands sont les mythes [Fanart]

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Fanart, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Running Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-22
Updated: 2007-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divins plaisirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=howan).



> Prompt : Bon ... *regard à gauche, regard à droite* ... j'aimerais quelque chose de chaud, vraiment, franchement érotique, brûlant de chez brûlant, sensuel toussa, sans pour autant arriver dans le NC-17 (ils peuvent encore être habillés, même, après c'est la position et l'ambiance qui fait tout) entre Hermes et Dionysos (mais pas le Dionysos de campagne, nan, le jeune dyonisos, bombe sexuelle, genre l'incarnation du type débauché (et c'est même pas hors chara XD), lubrique et éméché).  
> L'interpretation graphique sinon est libre (vive les mythes), tout comme le lieu (sachant que le gros plan est possible pour s'éviter tout emmerdement avec le décors ^^). Si tu mets en couleurs, plutôt une ambiance chaude, ocres, rouges, dorés, presque etouffant ...


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
